


Rough and Fast (Slow and Deep)

by Invictusimpala



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Blow Jobs, Bottom Dean, First Time, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Love, Requited Love, Season/Series 09, Top Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-04 17:33:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3076172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Invictusimpala/pseuds/Invictusimpala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam’s moved on. Again. There’s no doubt in his mind that this is the last time this is ever going to happen. First was college, and now this. It wasn’t even that big of a fight, but then all of a sudden Dean was in his face telling him to get out of the bunker and go hunt somewhere else, go anywhere, he didn’t care.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rough and Fast (Slow and Deep)

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a prompt I received on my tumblr. Thank you so much for reading, enjoy :)

Sam’s moved on. Again. There’s no doubt in his mind that this is the last time this is ever going to happen. First was college, and now this. It wasn’t even that big of a fight, but then all of a sudden Dean was in his face telling him to get out of the bunker and go hunt somewhere else, go anywhere, he didn’t care.

It still sends his heart stuttering in that almost-heart-attack moment of panic when he thinks about it. His stomach turns, and he hasn’t eaten in two days, but he’s alone and free now, so he’s not going to complain. That’s what he told himself every night this past week to help him sleep.

It hasn’t helped much, but it’s comforting to know he at least has his thoughts.

He’s left with only those. He has nothing. No money, no clothes, nothing, so he’s forced to make his way back in the general direction of the bunker. He always gets lost on these backroads no matter how many times he travels them.

The little car he has is a rental probably never going to make it back to the place where it came from, but that’s fine. He used a fake name anyways.

The door to the bunker is sealed shut, but with a few runes Sam is in. The big metal door creaks open. The place is seemingly empty, no traces of Dean ever even being here.

He walks through the long twisting hallways filled with bathrooms and bedrooms, and finally he’s in the main room. The kitchen is empty, and the two or so long tables are as well.

The only light that’s on in the entire place is a little table lamp that’s cracked. Beside it is a gun, a glass of whiskey, and two bottles of more of it.

He checks the gun first. It’s loaded with one bullet, no more than that, and Sam unloads it. Panic shoots through his veins. Of the bottles of alcohol, one of them is totally empty while the other half full.

He looks up when he hears a sudden intake of breath.

Dean stands so obviously drunk, he has to hold onto the wall to keep himself upright, and Sam can see a line of drool drip onto the floor from the corner of his mouth.

Sam’s never seen him like this. His hair is standing in all directions, he’s naked except for a pair of sweatpants Sam didn’t know his brother was capable of owning let alone wearing.

His cheeks are wet and his face is splotchy, speckled with red that makes his freckles stand out stark against his skin.

His thighs are visibly shaking, and so are his hands. Sam has to run and catch him as his knees buckle.

“Sam,” Dean slurs against his neck. “S’not what it looks like.”

“Really, Dean? Because it sure as hell looks pretty bad from where I’m standing.”

“S’not what it looks like.”

“Come on, let’s get you to bed.”

“No, I . . . wanna talk.”

“You can’t even keep yourself up, Dean, I’m putting you to bed.”

“No, Sammy, come on --”

“Don’t call me Sammy,” Sam snaps and that shuts Dean right up.

He manages to get Dean, half passed out as he is, into bed. He moves sluggishly around on the mattress until he’s unconscious.

Sam sleeps in the chair that sits in the corner of the room just in case Dean does decide to do something stupid. He keeps the gun in the waistband of his jeans, and the bullet in his pocket.

In the morning he wakes first. Dean is still sleeping soundly, snoring loudly, so he cleans up as best he can.

He throws the whiskey out completely, and he only goes back to the bedroom in which Dean is staying when he hears retching. The gun is tossed haphazardly into a trash bin.

He rushes back to help his brother into the bathroom so he can clean himself off and brush his teeth. When Dean’s done in the shower, he comes out. Sam stands just staring at him. He doesn’t say anything.

He has nothing to say.

Actually, he has plenty to say, but he’s not going to.

“Look, Sam --”

“I don’t want to hear it. What the hell were you thinking?”

“I wasn’t.”

Dean looks down at his shoes. He looks so vulnerable, open, and Sam has never seen him like this, yet again.

“Look, Dean . . .”

“I understand if you want to leave again, Sammy -- Sam, but --”

“I’m not leaving you again, Dean, not when you’re hurting like this. This doesn’t mean I forgive you, but --”

“Please,” Dean whispers, eyes wide and tears about to fall.

“Please what?”

“Forgive me. I didn’t mean any of it. I didn’t, I swear. I love you, Sam, I . . . Sam, I didn’t know how to tell you that I’m _in_ love with you, and you know I don’t do sappy crap, okay? I just . . . you were standing there, and I didn’t know what to do. I didn’t know how to process it so I told you to leave just like I always do. Whenever it gets to be too much I always tell you to leave, or I jump ship, and I can’t do it anymore, Sam. I know you don’t feel the same way, and -- _oomph_ ever second guess me again, Dean. Why didn’t you tell me? I’ve always loved you, Dean. Always. I can’t lose you again, I can’t lose you.”

Sam wipes the tears off Dean’s cheeks and kisses them away with soft touches barely there.

“I need you.”

“Yeah, Dean, fuck, yeah.”

Sam kisses Dean again and shoves him against the wall. It’s not rough like before, it’s tender and loving, full of promises and things unrequited before now. Sam finally lets himself just feel what he’s been repressing, and he’s flooded with so many emotions at once that it leaves him breathless.

Too many clothes, he thinks.

That’s his next objective, to get them both naked. Dean has needlessly redressed himself after his shower, and Sam grunts, annoyed. He tugs at the hem of Dean’s undershirt until he parts their mouths. Sam bites and licks down Dean’s neck while he pulls the over-shirt and Henley off of his body.

These past few weeks Dean must have quit hunting and working out. It’s barely noticeable, but his previous muscles have fallen a little slack. Sam loves it.

He wraps his large hands around Dean’s hips and kisses down his bare stomach over and over until Dean’s squirming and making noises Sam didn’t think he could make. They must hurt his throat they’re so high pitched.

“Sam, please.”

“Come on, work with me here.”

Sam tugs Dean’s jeans over his ass and down his thighs. Dean’s always had nicely curved thighs, and Sam kisses down the tender inner part of Dean’s legs.

Dean’s cock jerks to hit his stomach, a smear of pre-come making his abdomen glisten, and Sam kisses the head to steal a taste of it, but otherwise ignores Dean’s dick.

He sucks bruises into the soft part of Dean’s inner thighs, marking him where no where but his brother will see. It’s incredibly intimate, Sam knows, and he knows that Dean likes it better like this.

When Sam has sex it’s rough and fast, from point A to point B as quick as he can get it done, but with Dean, damn it if he doesn’t want to drag this out.

“Sam, Sam,” Dean pants, and Sam finally starts to suckle on the soft skin of his cock. He mouths at Dean’s balls, inhales Dean’s smell, familiar to this day and a comfort no one else in the world will ever be able to offer him.

He pulls Dean’s foreskin down a little bit, just to tease, and then he’s taking all of Dean down his throat in one go.

Dean’s hands grapple for purchase, finding nothing at the wall to ground him he finally settles on guiding Sam’s head up and down his shaft. He sucks on the head of Dean’s cock until he’s coming down his throat with a wordless cry.

When Dean’s done, Sam helps him to step totally out of his pants and underwear so he’s left naked against the cold of the bunker wall.

“Come on, there’s a warm bed waiting for you, and I’m not done quite yet.”

Sam helps Dean back into Sam’s old bedroom since his own is a mess, and he helps Dean under the covers.

He lowers himself down on Dean and kisses him, grinds their hips together until he’s hard and ready to go again.

Sam’s still on that verge of coming just from sucking Dean’s cock, and when Dean whines at the taste of himself on Sam’s tongue he almost shoots off too early, barely manages to hold himself back.

“I’m in love with you, let me show you,” Sam pleads, and Dean nods his head wildly while Sam bites and pinches his nipples.

“Yeah, Sammy, yeah.” He grabs some lube, the bottle half used, and Sam flushes when Dean notices. “Like to get a little freaky, Sam?”

“Sometimes.” He slicks his fingers, and Dean’s eyes widen almost comically. “Have you done this before?” Sam asks quietly, kissing Dean’s jaw tenderly.

“No, I, uh, haven’t.”

“Okay, I’ll go slow, just relax and feel, okay, big brother?”

“Okay, Sammy, okay.” Dean spreads his legs wide so Sam can fit himself between them, and then he’s worming his hand between Dean’s cheeks. “Hey, just . . . go slow.”

“I told you I would,” Sam kisses him slow and sweet, deep and passionate. “Trust me, Dean. I’d never hurt you.”

He presses their foreheads together as he slips one finger into Dean’s hole.

Dean tenses up and pants into Sam’s mouth, but Sam shushes him, pushes between his pecs, and he flattens back out, relaxes.

“Feel good?”

“Uh, sort of? Keep going.”

“Tell me if you need to stop and I will, Dean.”

He keeps kissing him to distract him while Sam fingers him open.

“Oh god, right there,” Dean moans as Sam’s pointer finger jabs at his prostate. “What the fuck is that, do it again, please, oh god, right _there_.”

Sam continues to pleasure Dean in the places he likes, but has to stop lest Dean come again and stop the party short.

“Can I?” Sam asks, nudging his slick cock against Dean’s bruised thigh.

“Fuck, yeah, Sam, do it.”

Sam begins to press inside of Dean, and he has to stop midway because he’s breathing so hard there are tears escaping his eyes, and he’s seeing black dance at the edge of his vision. Dean doesn’t look like he’s doing any better, but he’s hooked his ankles around Sam’s waist and is _pushing_ Sam to get on with it.

“Dean, slow down, slow down.”

“I need you, please,” Dean growls out, and Sam sighs, relenting.

He’s going to come too soon if this goes on much longer, if he doesn’t get a minute to center himself, but Dean is writhing in the sheets, and Sam needs to see more of that.

His eyes are wide and searching, his mouth parted on an aborted moan mixed with a half choked off sigh of ecstasy.

When Sam bottoms out his eyes roll back in his head and he goes totally slack as he comes all over his chest.

That’s got to be the hottest fucking thing Sam has ever seen, and he has to close his eyes himself to keep from orgasming.

It’d be embarrassing to come this soon into it, but the outcome isn’t looking so good.

“Dean, I’m gonna come if you keep doing that.”

Dean continues to rock back on Sam’s dick despite his warnings, and Sam comes with a loud, long groan.

Dean turns his head so he can yell into the pillows.

Sam slumps. He has to pull out even though Dean is whining and trying to pull Sam in closer and closer until they’re breathing the same air.

“I love you, I’m sorry,” Dean says against Sam’s sweaty neck.

“I forgive you, I love you, Dean.” Sam combs his fingers through Dean’s hair, and cups his cheek so they can kiss again.

“Sammy.”

“I’m right here, Dean.”

“Don’t leave again, please.”

“Never, never again. I’ll never leave you again.”

They both fall asleep soon after that. Nothing much changes between them, although whenever Sam goes to bed it’s never alone, the other side of his bed stays warm, and showering with someone else is also a plus.

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr](http://www.invictus-impala.tumblr.com)  
>  I am taking prompts there, if you're interested :)  
> (More info on that [here](http://www.invictus-impala.tumblr.com/post/99871679299/im-taking-prompts-now-yay-if-you))


End file.
